how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebound Bro
Recap Ted decides that it is time for his relationship with Stella (Sarah Chalke) to take the next step. Stella is strangely reluctant, however, and she tells Ted a secret: she has not had sex for five years. Ted shares this with Marshall and Lily, as he does everything, and when Stella comes over on the night that she was meant to go out with Ted and they accidentally reveal that they know her secret, Stella is upset that Ted betrayed her trust and breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Barney tries to find a "Rebound Bro" to whom he can be a wingman to help him get bed women. He misses Ted and, unwilling to admit it, puts applications up on his blog. Receiving few responses except for an enthusiastic proposal from his colleague Randy (Will Forte), Barney resorts to calling up old friends and previous wingmen. After many unsuccessful attempts (one already has a wingman, one is married and has settled down, etc.) he decides to be the "Bro" to Randy and give him a chance. Unfortunately, he discovers that Randy hasn't had sex in thirteen years and Barney is repeatedly unsuccessful at getting him together with a woman, since Randy is uncomfortable with talking to women, and gets nosebleeds whenever he gets an erection. Barney is unsuccessful until he enlists Robin's help to make Randy comfortable with small-talk with women, telling Robin that he may have a sex tape with her to convince her to come and help Randy. Barney then discovers that Randy was a police officer, albeit one that was fired for incompetence; nevertheless, Barney knows being in the 'force' impresses women, and quickly finds a woman who takes Randy home with her. Barney seems happy until Robin comments that "Ted doesn't know what he's missing". Barney then tearfully remarks, "You had to mention Ted, didn't you?" Stella comes to Ted's house and admits that she broke up with him because she was afraid it was getting too serious and she was looking for a reason not to get too close to him. Ted and Stella's relationship goes even further than expected as Ted meets Stella's daughter and gets to know her. Later, Stella tells Ted that her sister (who was previously meant to take care of Stella's daughter while Stella and Ted had sex) is still in town and can take care of Stella's daughter. Stella and Ted rush to a motel, where they finally consummate their relationship. When Ted jokingly picks up the phone to tell Marshall and Lily about it after the deed is done, Stella pushes him off the bed in an equally lighthearted manner. Continuity *Ted is reminded by Marshall that the last time he had sex was at Thanksgiving, referring to the night Ted and Robin spent together in "Slapsgiving". *When Randy enters Barney's office, he hands him the new issue of Sky Mall magazine. This is a reference to the previous episode where Barney was constantly ordering products from Sky Mall. Gallery Rebound bro - randy hides.png|Randy hides Rebound bro - barney and randy.png|Barney's new wingman :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Rebound Bro images Memorable Quotes Lily: When Marshall and I had been together for two months, we were doing it 24/7. Ted: I know, I was in the top bunk. I also sat next to you guys at football games. ---- Marshall: You haven't had sex since Thanksgiving. Do you know how many federal holidays have passed since then? Lily: Remember what we did on Martin Luther King Day? Marshall: Oh, yeah. We honored the hell out of that dude. ---- Robin: Let me ask you something, Ted... why are you so much madder at Barney than me? Lily: Yeah... she had just as much sex with Barney as Barney had with her! Robin: You know what, I'm not sure that's true... ---- (Marshall answers his cell phone) Marshall: Hey, buddy. I'm married, Barney, I cannot be your new wingman. (hangs up) (Robin answers her cell phone) Robin: No. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors When Lily is talking about her longest sex drought, she flashed back to when she was in San Francisco. But when she was there, her hair was red and short, but in the flashback, Lily's hair is darker and longer. Allusions and Outside References *After Ted describes their intimate plans as Stella's "Virginity: The Sequel," Stella replies, "Virginity 2: Electric Boogaloo?," which is a parody of the title of the 1984 movie, Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. *Marshall mentions several things that happened in 2003, the last time Stella had sex: #''Seabiscuit'' came out in the cinemas. #The world was just learning about SARS #''The Da Vinci Code'' was published. #Nell Carter died. *Barney prohibits the use of the word bro in the name of a failed Democratic Vice President candidate preventing Randy from using Broseph Lieberman, and Geraldine Ferrabro Music Love Saves the Day by Dimitri Ehrlich Other Notes In Barney's blog, he asks people to apply for the position as his new "wingman". Guests Sarah Chalke - Stella Will Forte - Randy Reception Donna Bowman of The AV Club rated the episode A-. Omar G of Television Without Pity rated the episode B+. References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3